


Freckles

by corbeod



Series: TsukkiYama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: “Some people have quite the nerve,” he sounded almost like he wished he was anywhere but there, though his glare was dangerous. “You know what I think? You’re both as pathetic as him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need a better title for this.  
> \----  
> This takes place in elementary school before they actually become friends.

I wanted to describe myself as plain. My eyes and hair were a normal shade brown and my hair wasn’t too long or too short compared to boys my age. A piece stuck out from my head, but it never caught much attention aside from a few harmless jokes. I wasn’t ugly or pretty. I wasn’t tall or short for a ten year old. I was skinnier than everyone else but of average build. I wanted to describe myself as plain.

But then there was the freckles. They were everywhere. Some were more obvious than others. They were sprinkled across my back and legs and dotted my hands and feet. There were small patches in a few places.

No one knew about those because I could easily cover them with clothing. The ones on my face, however, I couldn’t do anything about and I was the only kid with freckles.

And that’s why -

“Hey! There’s this thing called face wash. It’s supposed to remove ugly pimples,” a kid explained, wearing a large smirk that must’ve hurt. “but that face of yours sure could benefit from it!”

I was passive and nervous on a good day, so stuff like that was a common occurrence. They always made sure to catch me when I was alone and they’d take whatever I had on me. They’d take my lunch even if they were too full to walk.

One boy, not the one who mentioned the face wash, a different one, took my lunchbox from the table and stuffed it into his backpack. “How pathetic! He’s not even going to protest! Why don’t you at least try?” He held the box way over my head, too far out of reach.

I didn’t move.

“Come on, boy. Try to get it.” he said with a frown.

I wanted to cry.

He lowered the box so that it was in front of my face. I could smell the fries that my mom packed for me. My stomach growled and I reached for it without thinking.

Of course he’d pull it away. I finally started crying.

They didn’t always take my lunch. Sometimes they took the money I wanted to spend on ice cream when school let out for the day. Sometimes I was victim to some cruel joke made with an innocent voice and innocent wording. When they did take my lunch, it always happened on the days when I was the hungriest.

The two boys laughed as though I’d told the funniest joke in the world. The boy with my food fell to the ground, dropping the box in the process. Thinking back on it, I probably had enough time to grab it and run before the bullies had enough time to react.

“What’s so funny?” came a cold, flat voice. I didn’t recognize the voice.

I dared look up and found that I didn’t recognize the face either. He was tall but couldn’t be much older than the bullies and I. He had sandy blond hair and had honey brown eyes behind his square glasses. He wore a simple white shirt with tan shorts, which he had one hand stuffed into the pocket of. The other pocket had a phone connected to a set of headphones that sat around his neck.

“Some people have quite the nerve,” he sounded almost like he wished he was anywhere but there, though his glare was dangerous. “You know what I think? You’re both as pathetic as him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read the multi-chapter fic based on this: [Child and Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10054070/chapters/22402373)


End file.
